Día 3: Entre el frío, la lluvia y tus ojos
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: * Mes NeiTenten * No importaba que el frío le llegara hasta los huesos, que la lluvia empapara todo su ser, nada importaba si se encontraba con aquellos ojos castaños.
_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (actual)_

 _Este fic participa en la dinámica del foro: El NejiTenten no ha de morir.  
Por el mes NejiTen._

 _Tema: Frío._

 **Entre el frío, la lluvia y tus ojos.**

Su mente no podía calibrar con precisión lo que pasaba, quizá sea el frío que le calaba los huesos, que le hacía temblar cada rato, incluso le hacía odiarse por no ser más inteligente aquella mañana y colocarse una gabardina, incluso aceptaba una bufanda que siempre se le habían hecho artículos femeninos; ahora tenía que soportar aquella helada con no más que su uniforme de preparatoria, ya poco planchado, estropeado y húmedo.

¡Porque ahí no terminaba la cosa!

El cielo parecía caer a pedazos, uno a uno, transformado en pequeñas gotas que con sus amigas llenaban de charcos inmensos los suelos. Llovía de una manera tremenda, con relámpagos que hacían resplandecer cada rincón de su ciudad por segundos. Lo bueno es que un día antes su prima, Hinata, le había hecho cargar con un paraguas por los pronósticos meteorológicos que no se mostraban alegres para ningún habitante de su rumbo.

Ahora tenía la sombrilla sobre él, evitando que alguna gota tocara su cabello y eso de alguna otra menara lo hacía sentirse un poco aliviado, no se imaginaba tener que ir de regreso a casa con su largo cabello húmedo y con amenazante a esponjarse, pero el paraguas no cubría por completo su cuerpo, parte de sus zapatos se habían manchado de lodo y su uniforme no estaba tan alineado como aquella mañana.

Y sumando todos esos pequeños retrasos y desgracias se dio cuenta que no estaba preocupado desde un inicio por la lluvia o por el frío helado, claro que no. Incluso si recordaba el verdadero problema; su cuerpo recuperaba calor y olvidaba las miles de gotas provenientes del cielo gris.

El verdadero problema de Neji Hyuga era la chica que se encontraba al otro lado de la parada del bus, ella sí que se miraba devastada, no tenía ni una sombrilla para cubrirse, por lo que ocupaba el bolso de la escuela, el cual no la cubría mucho, sus cabellos ya se encontraban despeinados y mojados, aquellos dos moños altos comenzaban a gotear hasta sus hombros, mojando el suéter de su uniforme. De seguro aquella chica castaña tenía mucho más frío que él, para empezar el viento frío le daba perfectamente en las piernas que sólo eran cubiertas por su falda y mojadas calcetas.

Trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero la mujer los tenía entrecerrados, intentando descubrir a qué hora llegaría el autobús, pero notó sus mejillas sonrojadas, bien, aparte de ser una chica descuidada y olvidar un paraguas, se encontraba enferma, y lo descubrió cuando un pequeño estornudo salió de su interior.

—Salud—Murmuró el Hyuga, con timidez.

Pero no recibió repuesta, de hecho dudó si lo había escuchado y para su imaginación decidió que ella no lo había hecho. En cambio bajó los brazos resignada, permitiendo que por fin todas las gotas cayeran en su ser, con una cara de resignación, la chica dio dos pasos hacia atrás y con sus dedos torpes empezó a deshacer su peinado.

Neji, tragó hondo fuertemente, y apretó con fuerza el bastón del paraguas, quería dudar, pero las circunstancias no lo dejaron, no dejaron que ignorara a la mujer de su edad que parecía tener problemas más serios que los de él, no dejaron que pensara en cubrirse sólo a él como lo había hecho hasta ahora, y por obra de Dios su brazo que tenía sujeto el paraguas comenzó a acercarse a la chica, intentando cubrirla y rezando porque no fuera demasiado tarde…

Y por fin observó con determinada lentitud los orbes de la mujer, tenían un café chocolate realmente delicioso, que te hacía seguir en ellos, tratar de descubrir que se trataba el matiz de los opacos y cálidos, le pareció notar un brillo realmente hermoso en aquellos ojos, pero ya no estaba seguro si se trataba de la enfermedad que tenía la mujer o era un brillo que poseían por naturaleza.

Antes de que articulara una palabra en su cabeza para que saliera y fuera atinada, sintió su cuerpo completamente empapado, sintió el frío de un jalón, aquel frío que había dejado atrás desde que comenzó a cubrir a la chica con el paraguas, trató de asimilar que era lo que pasaba realmente, pero una risa escandalosa retumbó en sus oídos, haciendo que cerrara con fuerza sus ojos y esperara a que el ruido se fuera minimizando en el transcurso del tiempo.

La mujer castaña, que aun desconocía su nombre, reía fuertemente, había dejado por fin su cabello suelto y con aquella sonrisa la hacía verse mucho más linda que antes.

—Ese camión te ha dejado como una sopa, ¿Verdad? —Rió entre dientes la mujer.

Neji frunció su ceño confundido, buscando una explicación de lo sucedido, pero no fue necesario pedirla, pues la mujer volvió a tomar la palabra enseguida de que su risa se controlara.

— ¿No te diste cuenta?, un camión pasó tan rápido sobre ese charco que te salpicó—Explicó calmada la castaña—, ¿De verdad no viste?

—Entre el frío, la lluvia y tus ojos—soltó en un suspiro—, la verdad me distraje y…

Se quedó callado de inmediato, había confesado sin querer su pérdida de atención por observar los ojos de una chica que no conocía. Pero era verdad, ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Era la segunda vez que miraba a la castaña y había tenido el primer resultado que la primera, sólo que ahora la mujer sí lo notó, nada que ver con la primera vez en aquella fila en la cafetería.

Tragó hondo y volvió a tomar un semblante serio.

—Me llamo Tenten—la chica extendió su mano en dirección al joven—, mucho gusto.

—Neji—Contestó seguro y de inmediato atrapó la mano femenina entre la suya.

Ahora, ambos ojos se encontraron fijamente y comenzaron a estudiarse el uno al otro.

Tenten se sintió relajada de inmediato, pues había estado pensando en aquellos ojos opalinos desde hace algunas semanas, desde que observó a Neji Hyuga formarse atrás de ella en la fila de la cafetería, al fin sabía el nombre del chico que comenzó a llamarle la atención desde aquel día.

Sonrieron tenuemente, mientras con el rabillo del ojo notaron la llegada del bus.


End file.
